Love Letter
by MakaAkechi
Summary: ¿Cuál es la mejor forma para confesarse? Una carta puede ser un plan perfecto. ¿O quizás, no...? / Dedicado a Florencia.


**Pareja**: UsUk. Alfred F. Jones / Arthur Kirkland

**Advertencias**: Cursilerías y boberías. Si no te gusta el azúcar de Alfred, recomiendo encarecidamente no continuar.

**Dedicatoria: **Lo escribí pensando en _FloxTai_; ojalá llegues a leerlo y te guste.

**Disclaimer**: Ambos personajes son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz, no mía. Pero ya todos sabemos eso, ¿Verdad?

* * *

"_Arthur…_"

Así fue como Alfred intentó comenzar una carta. En la soledad de su habitación sólo se podía escuchar el insistente pisoteo de uno de sus pies y una hoja siendo arrugada y arrojada al piso.

– Quizás deba ser más formal… ¿Qué tal si la escribo en mi computadora?

"_Señor Kirkland…_"

Absoluto silencio, seguido de un quejido de exasperación y una laptop siendo cerrada. Con más determinación, Alfred tomó una nueva hoja en blanco, se acomodó bien en su escritorio, meditó -si, meditó-, y con su bolígrafo en mano se dispuso a comenzar una vez más.

"_Iggy,_

_Debe parecerte extraño el que te haya escrito una carta, ¿No es así? Para ser honesto, a mi también me lo pareció, y ahora que la estás leyendo… probablemente me lo siga pareciendo tanto como a ti._

_En fin, ese no es el tema el cual nos concierne (¡Apuesto a que eso sonó muy profesional!)_

_Todo esto podría decírtelo directamente, no es que tenga miedo ni nada… (Tú sabes, nada me asusta) pero pensé "Hey, si lo hago por escrito quedará un registro para siempre", so why not?_

_Cómo comenzar… ¿Recuerdas esa última vez que fuimos al bar? Ya sabes, esa en que no parabas de gritarme cosas como "¡Eres un idiota!", o "¡Por qué modificaste mi perfecto inglés a esa basura que llamas inglés americano!", o "Maldito malagradecido, ¡Yo que te di todo y no me devuelves nada más que tu egoísmo!"._

_Ahora… si nos detenemos en esa última parte… ¿Crees que puedo intentar cambiarlo? Porque yo si. _

_Quiero cambiar eso. Es decir, yo ya creo que soy bastante genial así como estoy, y no veo cual es el problema en mi trato contigo, pero quiero llegar a escuchar d__e tus labios qu__e lo soy (Lamento que la línea no haya salido derecha, no recuerdo dónde dejé mi regla)_

_Ahora, volviendo al tema del bar (Por cierto, ¿Sabes lo tonto que te veías? Pretty funny!) (Ignora el paréntesis anterior, pensaba borrarlo pero no encuentro el lápiz corrector) me dijiste que era un estúpido insensible._

_Bien… quizás a lo de "estúpido" estoy acostumbrado viniendo de ti, ¿Pero insensible? Vamos, Arthur, yo no busco ser insensible contigo. Quiero decir, quizás a veces mis bromas sean un poco pesadas, ¡Pero es por eso que se llaman bromas! Porque no van en serio… ya sabes, bromean._

_Yo creo que eres tú quien es demasiado sensible, ¿Y por qué tanta sensibilidad? ¿Acaso te gusto?_

_Y antes que pienses en enviarme una amenaza lo aclaro: ¡Era una broma!_

_Sé que no te gusto…_

_Pero tú si a mi._

_¡Sorpresa! Para eso es esta carta, y no te lo digo de frente para que quede una prueba de esto, no porque esté asustado ni nada parecido (Creo que no lo había mencionado antes)_

_Es difícil de explicar. Eres testarudo, tienes unas cejas enormes, casi incendias mi cocina (dos veces) intentando cocinar, no te gusta ir a McDonald's conmigo, mucho menos ver alguna película juntos, te quejas por todo, discutes cada cosa que digo…_

_Y aun así… ¡Siempre estás en mi cabeza! ¿Sabes lo lindo que te ves cuando algo te incomoda o te toma por sorpresa y comienzas a tartamudear? ¡Es lindo y divertido al mismo tiempo! Y hacerte enojar… No sé por qué me gusta tanto fastidiarte, es como si estuviese escrito en toda tu cara "Fastídienme"._

_(Wow, estoy usando una segunda hoja, no pensé escribir tanto)_

_¿Y sabes lo que más me gusta? Cuando sonríes…_

_Okay… esto puede sonar demasiado acaramelado y eso, pero es que es cierto, cuando sonríes es como si se iluminara todo tu rostro. Siempre traes el ceño fruncido y una mirada como si quisieras matarme (Agradezco que al menos no me golpees… tanto), así que quisiera verte sonreír más seguido…_

_¿Tú crees que puedo intentarlo? Claro que puedo, soy un héroe después de todo. Soy como el Capitán América (Pero sin el traje y sin escudo) así que como tal prometo dar lo mejor de mí para hacerte feliz._

_¡Lo prometo!_

_Así que, ¿Puedes aceptar mis sentimientos?_

_xoxo, Alfred F. Jones._

_P.S: __**I love you**__!"_

– Ya está, ahora sólo me queda enviarla y aguardar respuesta… ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

Y así fue como hizo. Ambas hojas fueron a un sobre y directo al buzón. Incluso se quedó observando -O más bien, vigilando- la llegada del cartero, para ver con sus propios ojos como tomaba la carta y seguía su camino.

Un par de días más tarde, la tortuosa espera acompañada de varios botes de helado finalmente llegó a su fin. Debió firmar un recibo junto a la puerta de su casa y con un rápido saludo su cartero de siempre partió, dejándolo acompañado únicamente de su expectación y el sobre increíblemente abultado en sus manos. A simple vista creyó que había al menos diez hojas ahí dentro.

Al abrirlo así lo comprobó. Once hojas exactas, dobladas y perfectamente resguardadas en aquel grueso papel con direcciones, timbres y una estampilla con la imagen del Big Ben. Pero lo que más lo impresionó no fue eso, sino el contenido escrito a puño y letra por el mismo Arthur.

"_No._"

Mantuvo su vista fija en aquella única palabra casi por un minuto completo. Paseando la vista desde la N hasta el punto final. Una y otra, y otra vez. Ninguna respuesta elaborada, ningún sarcasmo, ni siquiera un insulto. Nada. Sólo un clarísimo y rotundo "no".

Su corazón se comprimía con esa amarga sensación de rechazo, ahora quizás hasta se le haría difícil mirarlo directamente a la cara. No había considerado para nada la obvia idea de una negativa a su proposición, puesto que no veía falla alguna en su gran plan. Ahora debería lidiar con ese "no" que hacía eco en su pobre imaginación de caricaturas.

Comenzó a pasar el resto de las hojas y todas estaban en blanco, aunque no entendía para nada lo que esto querría decir. O siquiera si querían decir algo en realidad; segunda hoja en blanco, tercera en blanco, cuarta, quinta, sexta en blanco… Con un suspiro pesado y su característico ánimo por el piso, notó algo que alertó cada uno de sus sentidos.

Palabras, en la última hoja. Palabras que formaban una frase que devolvió su esperanza como por arte de magia. La conmoción fue tanta que ni siquiera su sonrisa llegaba a sus labios. Sólo el brillo en sus ojos, el latir acelerado de su corazón, y sus pies que ya se dirigían por sus llaves y sus documentos.

Viajaría a Londres esa misma tarde, el primer vuelo que encontrase. Porque era un héroe y cumpliría con su palabra…

No. Porque era Alfred F. Jones, y cumpliría su promesa de felicidad.

Incentivado por esas últimas palabras rescribiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, partió hasta lo que sería un brillante y emotivo encuentro. Sin poder evitar susurrarlas en medio de una honesta sonrisa durante su viaje…

"_Idiota. Si quieres que acepte, ven y dímelo en persona._"


End file.
